Kemah
by MeikartaXD
Summary: Diam. Membisu. Hal itu tak selalu berarti bahwa kau sendirian. Lihat lah sekeliling, mungkin ada yang mengawasimu.


Kemah

Ketika hari mulai malam dan hujan badai begitu kuat. Aku mulai putus asa dengan penuh rasa ketakutan ketika ku sadar bahwa aku sedang tersesat sendirian, tanpa teman dan tidak menemukan _camp_ perkemahan. Terus ku berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan sebuah senter di kepala beserta kotak speaker ditanganku. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat ada sebuah rumah besar di depanku. Aku pun menghampiri rumah tersebut.

Aku hanya mencoba menguatkan hatiku "Tenang Nanda, ini hanya acara alay penakut di tv".

Seiring langkah kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, sebuah pelita di atas meja menyala sendiri, dan senter tiba tiba padam. Untungnya aku bukanlah orang yang ketinggalan, sehingga aku tetap berfikir dengan tenang bahwa itu efek dari cuaca atau mungkin efek senter tersebut rusak. Aku penasaran dengan isi rumah ini, mulailah langkahku menuju ke ruang tengah yang berisi meja panjang di tengahnya dan dinding dihiasi foto-foto lama hitam putih yang kusam dan berlumut.

"_Bagai masuk kembali ke Zaman Kolonial", gumam diriku. _

Dari redupnya cahaya pelita kulihat seorang wanita berdiri berpakaian gaun tahun 1880an namun wajahnya tak terlihat karena gelap. Aku senang rupanya rumah ini berpenghuni.

Akupun mencoba bertanya padanya, "Hallo bu, Ibu pemilik rumah ini ya?". Serentak mataku gatal lalu kukedipkan mataku. Namun tiba tiba saja wanita itu tak terlihat lagi.

Hatiku gentar, "Astaga! Kemana dia?", namun aku tetap berusaha berfikir positif.

Waktu sudah tengah malam. Hujan semakin lebat dan aku hanya duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang berbentuk persegi. Diatas meja aku mencoba merakit sebuah alat yang berisi speaker dan sentar yang kubawa tadi. Benda ini aku harap dapat membantu ku memanggil bantuan. Semoga saja ini berhasil.

Aku rasa aku akan menunggu sampai hari esok untuk mencari jalan pulang. Aku melirik sekeliling ruangan ini. Perhatianku terlaihkan pada salah satu foto hitam putih didinding yang terdapat gambar wanita cantik didalamnya.

_Ketika kubalikkan foto tersebut_, ternyata di belakangnya terdapat rangkaian tulisan.

Kubaca dalam hati, "Nyonya Maisha Jeanne, meninggal 21 September 1882".

Rasa kagetku memuncak! "Astaga! Berarti wanita tadi bukan manusia!".

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak dan nafasku berhenti, pikiranku tak karuan dan yang kupilih adalah mengambil **langkah seribu** untuk keluar dari rumah itu tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Tak lupa juga kubawa alat tadi yang telah kubuat. Aku yakin alat ini pasti dapat mebantuku nanti.

Tapi, sekilas kudengar bisikkan parau disamping telinga ku, "Kau akan mati! Harus mati!".

Serentak semua anggota tubuh langsung bergerak dan berlari. Ketika ku coba mendongkak ke atas, kulihat sosok wanita tadi melayang - layang di atasku sambil tertawa. Semua badanku terasa ringan dan tidak terasa lelah karena begitu ketakutannya aku.

Akupun teringat untuk menggunakan alat yang telah ku buat tadi. Langsung saja kunyalakan sambil tetap berlari. _Ketika alat itu dinyalakan olehku_, keluar cahaya terang dan saura bising. Semua itu agar dapat membantuku meminta bantuan kepada orang sekitar.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemui jalan buntu, dimana pohon besar menghalangi jalanku untuk berlari. Benar benar bingung. Posisiku bagai **telur diujung tanduk**! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriakku penuh frustasi, sambal ku goyang goyangkan alat tadi.

Sekitar 50 meter jauhnya ku lihat hantu itu mulai mendekat. Aku hanya tetap berteriak frustasi dan menggoyangkan alat ditanganku.

Tiba tiba saja muncul suara gerombolan orang memanggil. "Hoy, kamu dimana? Woy?"

_Hantu itupun berteriak kearahku dan lenyap seketika._ Ku rasa dia takut akan banyaknya orang yang datang.

Aku ditolong orang orang dari kampung dekat hutan ini.

Salah seorang bapak bercerita, "Jangan sekali kali berfikir untuk berkemah di hutan itu lagi nak! Konon ada sebuah rumah megah yang pemiliknya dari Inggris bersekutu dengan makhluk gaib. Kamu beruntung selamat karena setiap orang yang masuk ke hutan itu dapat dipastikan tidak akan kembali lagi".

Setelah nasihat si bapak kudengarkan, aku pun tertegun. Mungkin lain kali sebaiknya perkemahan tak usah mencari tempat yang aneh aneh.


End file.
